Good Kids
by Book2romantic
Summary: It's funny how much we judge by how things appear to be. Alice gets some lessons in that, though her anger issues might make her a slow learner. Written for the mentalward contest. Mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Contains mature themes. Let's face it. You're on Twilight fanfiction. This story? It isn't what you are looking for. I was just bored, and have to find ways for my sadistic tendencies to not be too destructive. Anyway, most of you aren't old enough to read this, so just head on back a different direction.**

**Consider yourself warned.  
**

**"Mentalward" Contest**

**Pen Name**: Book2romantic  
**Title**: Good Kids  
**Summary**: It's funny how much we judge by how things appear to be. Alice gets some lessons in that, though her anger issues might make her a slow learner.  
**Word Count**: 6098 (well, unless you ask fanfiction. It seems to think it is something different)

"Alice, please, don't," she cowered, trying to scoot away from me. Where did she expect to escape to, farther into the room? I was closer to the door than her.

"Hold still, Cynthia. You wouldn't want me to slip, would you?"

"Alice. I'll- I'll scream. Mom! Mo-" My hand cut her off before she got loud enough that anyone would notice.

"You'll be quiet, Cynth. What would mom find if you screamed for her?" My knife bit into her skin, barely breaking it. It took more precision, more control, than Cynthia realized to do this, to only go through the skin. I took my free hand away from her face, watching her eyes.

"She'd find her perfect daughter, minding her own business." I dragged the knife down. The tear it made in her thigh welled up, the blood dripping down as I pulled the knife away. I moved around so that I was behind her. She shivered as I wrapped one arm around her, blowing my breath across her ear. I pressed the flat of the knife again her crotch, while the blade was still just a twitch away from her thigh. Cynthia whimpered quietly. "She'd find you, the depressed, emo, antisocial child, bleeding to death because she's a stupid little cutter."

"Shhhh. Don't shake now." I pressed the knife in again, drawing another red line. I traced the knife up, over her stomach and her breasts, before letting it rest against her neck. She gulped as I held it there, letting her believe I was considering it. Maybe I was. Mostly though, I just liked feeling her tremble, hearing her breath hitch. I finally whipped it away, folding it quickly and sticking it into my pocket.

"Get dressed. What would mom think if she came up to see if you were ready for school yet and found you playing with yourself?"

***

"This is your last year in high school, Alice. Are you excited?"

"I think it all just hasn't hit me yet, mom." Or maybe you've already asked me that a dozen times. Sometimes I thought it would be fun to just stab her eyes out, but I wouldn't be able to pin that on anyone. Get it? _Pin _it on anyone. Sorry, I blame that Oedipus play.

I glanced over at my sister. That was the other reason I couldn't do anything about my mother. I'd probably get separated from Cynthia, and what would I do without my favorite plaything? I just _love _her to pieces. Speaking of her, she was wearing a black hoodie and black skinny jeans. Did she really need to make it that easy for me to convince people that she was an emo freak? I mean, she was, but only because I had driven her to that. She probably would have been a boring normal person if I hadn't done anything to her.

Maybe she would have ended up like that anyway, after what happened to our dear daddy. So terrible that he died in that car accident that the rest of us lived through – just_ awful_. It was amazing that one of us kids was growing and thriving. Two would have been too much to ask for anyway.

"You all need to hurry, or you'll be late for school." As if I was ever late, as if the school would bother to do anything to me, I had everyone in that place wrapped around my little finger.

"Of course. Love ya, mom." It was really funny, the way she actually thought that I cared. Cynthia might have felt something towards mom; I don't know. But, the woman was so sure that I loved her, and that Cynth was angry and hated her.

Me and little sis breezed out to my car. Well, okay, I breezed. Cynthia took her sweet time. It was my senior year, but only Cynthia's sophomore. Eventually she made her way over to the door of my bright yellow beauty. A Porsche, they tell me, is an expensive car. A mark of status, if you will. I must be a big deal, important and rich and powerful, if I have one at such a young age. I thought it was perfect.

"Maybe mom will get you a car when you turn sixteen, Cynth. Then you could drive yourself to school." She didn't answer, of course. I knew she wouldn't.

"Unless you want to keep riding with your big sis. I know how much you enjoy our time together." Still silence. "Maybe I should tell mom that you don't need a car, that I'll drive you everywhere."

"No."

"I bet I could get her to let me take you on some sort of road trip."

"Alice, _please._" I just had to get that out of her.

We pulled up to school. We looked like complete opposites, except that we were both small and had dark hair. Even her shoes were black, while I was dressed in light colors, white and pink, and a flowery skirt. I'm sure I looked even more like the wonder child who ruled this place next to her.

"Hey, Alice!" called out a tall blond from across the parking lot. Rosalie. She was smarter than most of the people here, at least. She knew I was better than everyone else, even if she thought she was close to equal to me. I bet she would have been a lot of fun to play with. If I didn't have Cynthia, I probably would spend a lot more time with all the other kids in Forks. But really, me and my sister were just so _close_.

"How was your summer, Rose?" God, she actually was dumb enough to answer. I tuned her out on the way to class. It was the same story it always was with Rose, some guy or other on some beach or other. If one of these guys ever showed up, I'm sure it would turn into the beginning of Grease, and then I would have to kill everyone, consequences be damned.

"Did you hear about the new guy?"

"What?" That was something surprising, Rose having something useful to say for once! Cynthia had already headed of to her own class by now. "What about him?"

"I hear he didn't just move here." She leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I hear that his family had to move to get away from some trouble. A lot of bad rumors about this guy."

"Sounds..." As boring as the next poor sac of shit that ends up around here. "Interesting."

"I don't know, Alice. I heard he might be kind of violent, maybe a bit dangerous."

"I bet you think he sounds fun." Because the highest thing you could ever aspire to in life is to be the dumb girl in horror movies who gets cut up in the beginning.

"Of course not, I think we should-" I looked at her.

"Oh, fine, maybe a little," Rose admitted with a giggle that made me want to strangle her. I giggled back, but she didn't manage to catch the mockery. No one ever seemed to. Why the hell would any intelligent person giggle like that?

"Hey, babes."

"Don't call me that, Emmett." Otherwise, I'll be forced to gut you like a fish. I should kill you anyhow, just because of how much you make Rose do that stupid little giggle.

"Sorry, short stuff." I don't know why I even try to communicate with these people. Emmett had an arm around Rose, who was not in my first class of the day. Neither of them was. One of the pluses of calculus first thing in the morning is that no one bothered me. I had to listen to an idiotic teacher drone on, and occasionally he got interrupted with questions from even more idiotic students. I spent the period carving into the underside of my desk with my keys, and imaging more fun uses for the sharp little metal objects.

All my morning classes went by largely without incident. I had to talk to people more in other classes, both because of the subject matter and because some idiot had decided that I was whatever queen bee all these drones should be following. At least they recognized that I was their better, but it brought extra scrutiny that made me have to act in an "appropriate" fashion more than I might have had to if I didn't have their adoration. Rose and Emmett were in my third period Spanish class before lunch, so, of course, I had to communicate with them, if you could call it that.

I couldn't escape them at lunch either. Sycophants would always crowd around me, sit at my table, and ask me for advice on everything. It was like I was holding court and had to settle all the ignorant peasants' disputes. Every day, it was exactly the same.

Except, I noticed something different today, _very_ different.

"Rose, who is that sitting with Cynthia?" No one ever sat with my morose sister. She was practically monosyllabic at school. I showed how benevolent I was by making sure that none of these cretins touched her at school. No one but me laid a hand on her.

Except that right now, some tall, blond-haired boy had her hand in his. She was blushing, too. Blushing! As if anything here should make her ashamed, just because she's a weak, insignificant freak doesn't mean she is any lower than the rest of this scum.

"That's the new guy I was telling you about. What's he doing talking to that freak of a sister of yours?" Oh, shut up, as if you are any better than her. You'd be fucked up too, if I decided you should be. "He's way too cute for her."

I only barely heard her though, as I was already walking towards Cynth and this _boy._ Was she smiling at him?

"Cynthia, who's your friend?" She dropped his hand as soon as she heard me.

"Alice," she said – practically stuttered it. She wasn't smiling now. "I, uh, this-"

"Jasper Whitlock," supplied the boy. I could see why she liked him. He certainly was nice to look at. Ridiculously taller than either of us Brandon girls, he had an interesting air to him. He didn't offer to shake my hand when he introduced himself, but it wasn't that he just didn't do that like so few people seem to these days. He just didn't give a shit about me. Hell, he was even dressed in all black to match up with Cynthia's rather nicely.

"I'm Alice." I glanced over at Cynthia again, making sure that I seemed to be smiling in response to her. "I guess I'm a little overbearing sometimes. Cynthia probably wishes that she didn't have to put up with being my younger sister a lot of the time."

"You have no idea," she whispered to him. The bored look on his face twitched into a smirk for a second. At some level, Cynthia must like what I do to her. Hell, she must love it. Because she knew that out in public like this, I couldn't do anything to her, so she took the time to make little jabs at me. Little remarks, that she just had to know would piss me off and make me want to hurry home where I could be alone with my dear little sister. She knew what I would do. If she just shut up and kept her head down, it would be so much better for her. But she never did.

"Well, _Alice_," Jasper stood up, holding out a hand for Cynthia. He shouldn't say my name like that, like he's mocking me. "I guess Cynthia and I will see you around then."

He led her off before I could calm myself down enough to respond. No one dismisses me like he just had. _No one_. He would definitely see me around. They both would.

***

School seemed to crawl by. I didn't have any classes with this Jasper, and I had already known that I wouldn't have any classes with Cynthia. I would have to make her tell me everything about this new boy as soon as we got home. Mom wouldn't be back for a few hours, and I'd have lots of time to play before dinner.

I almost hurried to get to my car. I shouldn't be this eager, but something about Cynthia and that boy had irked me more than it should have. I needed to have some fun before I really blew up on someone. I ended up standing there waiting at my car. Me, waiting! I sometimes made Cynthia wait, if it was really cold out, or raining really hard. But no one made me wait!

Finally, that little bitch came walking out. That boy had his arm around her as they walked, and she was too busy looking at him to even pay attention to where she was going. She was making me want to vomit with her stupid puppy dog eyes staring at him.

"I'll take Cynthia home today," Jasper informed me, like he got to call the shots here, like he was in control. I wanted to rip his throat out right there, but I managed to stay calm.

"Well, be sure you have her home before our mom gets back for dinner." He barely nodded as they kept walking by. Cynthia at least cowered against him. She knew I was in control, even if she thought maybe that boy could protect her somehow. For all the stupid slut knew, he was worse than me. If she ended up raped and dead in a ditch somewhere, I'd be very upset. If she were dead, I'd need a new plaything.

I still needed my stress relief when I got home. We didn't have any pets, none of us felt like taking care of them, plus strange accidents always seemed to happen to them when we had a few when Cynthia and I were younger. There was no one home. I screamed at the empty house, before running up the stairs to Cynthia's room. It was practically barren. She didn't have things that she liked. Whenever she got one, it would always end up broken or turned against her somehow, and now that stupid bitch had managed to use that against me! While she was off trying to get some bastard she just met to fuck her, I was stuck here with nothing! I flipped her mattress off of her bed, hoping to find something she'd hidden from me, but there was nothing, just a mess that she'd have to explain to mom. Nothing. I yanked open a drawer on her dresser. Her panties were in it. They were the only things that weren't black in her wardrobe. White and red and pink and green. She wouldn't need these if she was turning into that new boy's slut, would she? I pulled them out, and started shredding them one by one. I left the scraps all over her room. She could figure out a story all on her own, for mom or anyone else who might see her room.

***

Over two hours after I had gotten home, Cynthia finally got back. I heard a car pull up, someone getting out, and the car pulling away. He didn't even wait to see if she had gotten into the house okay. I heard her closing the front door behind her, and a sigh, like she was so enamored with this Jasper.

"Where have you been?" I demanded from the top of the stairs.

"No where. Jasper just took me out to eat. He noticed I didn't eat anything at lunch...and, and- Alice, no-" I pressed my arm against her throat, holding her against the door she had just come through. If she had been any taller, it might have been hard for me to do. But she was as tiny as I was, so instead all she could do was start to try to force my arm away before I shook my head and held a knife in front of her face. This one was from the set in the kitchen, not as small and precise as my knife. Usually, it would be duller, too, but I had spent the last half an hour by myself sharpening it.

"So he just took you out to some restaurant?" She nodded, her chin hitting my arm. She tried to gasp something out, but couldn't. I moved enough that she could breathe.

"We just talked, Alice. I didn't, I don't-" she cut off as I slid the knife down the waistband of her jeans.

"Just talked? Is that really all you did?" She nodded frantically, knowing that her voice would just piss me off more right now. "Then you won't mind if check."

I jammed the knife down, punching it through her jeans, then tore it out. I fell backwards as it finally got through her jeans; I probably looked like as dumb a bitch as all those girls at school as I landed on my ass. Cynthia didn't see. She'd shut her eyes tight, and her lip was shaking as if she wanted to cry. I pulled myself up by her jeans, making sure to yank them down at the same time. I jammed a finger into her, staring at her face as I did. I saw tears start to build up in the corner of her eyes. She whimpered as I pulled my fingers out again. I stepped back, and she collapsed to the floor. She had a shallow cut just below her hipbone where I had nicked her with the knife, and she was sobbing, curling up into a little ball.

Maybe I should do this more often. She hadn't been that amusing in ages.

***

Cynthia had cleaned herself and her room up before mom got home. Next time, I should make it harder for her to clean up everything.

We all sat down for our normal dinner. It was chicken and rice, one of mom's most common dishes. Mom always liked to pretend that we were a nice normal family, or at least think that we could have a normal dinner together every night. We rarely managed to. More often than not, we just sat in silence, with Cynthia managing to kill any conversation we might have had. Mom always made the attempt though. Sometimes I would even try to help mom, when I thought it might be fun, calling attention to something that happened in Cynthia's day that I wanted her to have to talk about.

"How was your first day at school?"

"Good," I answered. Cynth sat there quietly, as expected.

"Did anything interesting happen?" The only interesting thing had happened with Cynthia.

"I met a boy." I wanted to stomp my foot but couldn't in front of _mother_. What was Cynthia doing admitting anything? I was supposed to make mom drag it out of her. "His name is Jasper."

"Oh? What's he like?" This had to be the longest sentence that mom had gotten out of Cynthia since the last time she had tried to send her to counseling three years ago.

Cynthia cut off any answer I might have given again. "He likes a lot of the bands I do. He actually took me out to lunch today."

She looked nervous about that. As if Mom would care if something happened to her. Maybe she would, at first, but she'd move on, _trying_, just like after dear father came to that untimely end. It wasn't like Mom was bright enough that we should care. Otherwise, she might have figured out what was wrong with her happy little family.

"Well, I guess it's okay, but you should be careful Cynthia. You just met this guy. What grade is he in?"

"He's a senior."

"Then how did you meet him?" I hadn't meant for that to come out so snidely. Mom glanced at me, but when I didn't act as if anything odd had happened, she let it go.

"He... he helped me with my books after he bumped into before lunch." How cliché.

"Well, he sounds nice enough, but call before you go off with anyone, okay dear?" Mother asked, as if she would have gotten the message in time to do anything.

"Okay, mom. Sorry." Like you have ever saved little Cynthia from anything.

***

The rest of dinner passed without any big events, and I decided to leave Cynthia alone for the rest of the day. I didn't even wake her up. I just watched her, smiling every time she'd catch me and look away suddenly. I could see how frightened she was, wondering what I had in store for her. I hadn't actually thought out anything. I was waiting for inspiration to strike.

We arrived at school, and suddenly Cynthia seemed to change. She immediately hopped out of the car, walking of without even acknowledging me. Part of me seethed, but another part finally saw some inspiration. If school made her feel safe, if _he _made her feel safe, then he'd end up just like anything else Cynthia had ever liked. Turned against her would be best. I could just imagine if Jasper were to hurt her, betray her. It would be some of my best work to date.

Inspiration had most definitely struck.

Rose, of course, managed to catch me before I was out of the parking lot. "Did you hear about the party the new kid is throwing?"

Did she do anything besides gossip? "No, Rose. Tell me all about it."

She did, at least until Emmett showed up and made it worse, somehow. She did give me lots of fun information, made me think of things I would need to do that day.

***

I walked into lunch late. I'd had to start making preparations, and some things were just much easier at school. Not that I couldn't have managed otherwise, it was just a matter of convenience. The world had decided to be convenient for me, and I let it. It also let me walk up behind Cynthia and her new _friend _unnoticed.

"Really?" I heard Jasper ask.

"Why would I make it up?" Cynthia retorted.

"I don't know. It's kind of hot."

"You're sick," she said, shoving his shoulder, but she was smiling the whole time. That was until she saw me walking up behind them.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" I felt like I wanted to be able to pop some bubble gum right after I asked that, but for some reason the school would get upset by that. They didn't bust drug dealers, but gum they couldn't stand. I loved the hypocrisy.

"Nothing," Cynthia managed to choke out. Jasper didn't even turn around to look at me.

"Hey." I tapped him on the shoulder. He still didn't turn around. "I heard you were having a party this Friday. Are me and my sister invited?"

He hung his head backward over the chair, looking at me upside down. "Well, I guess I meant it when I said everyone was invited."

He sat back up to whisper something in Cynthia's ear, and she gave one of those stupid piercing giggles. She giggled again grabbing his hand as it started creeping up under the black hoodie that she always wore. I stalked off to my usual table, wondering if there was a way to cut someone so that they couldn't make stupid noises like that. Rose and those other idiots just made me want to cut someone up even more. Everyone was talking about this party. It was only Tuesday, but _Jasper_ had already become the talk of the school, and everyone couldn't wait for his party.

Funny though, I fingered my recent purchase in my pocket; I was actually looking forward to this party, too.

***

Friday finally got here. I hadn't wanted to do anything too extreme in the meantime. Cynthia seemed to be gaining some confidence, some hope back into her life, and it would be all the more fun to crush it out of her.

Not that I hadn't done anything. I left a few lines in her where Jasper wouldn't have to work very hard to find them. I made sure that they were fresh every day, too, wouldn't want his presents to get stale.

Mom had said we could go to the party. Apparently, she was under the impression that there would be a certain amount of adult supervision. I don't know who told her that, but I was pretty sure they had lied to the woman.

I heard feet moving as lightly as possible in the hall. They stopped in front of my door. I was thinking that I might want a more eye catching outfit for this evening's fun, when I heard the floor creak slightly again. It sounded like the person outside was trying to figure out if they wanted to leave, or keep standing there.

"Why don't you come in, Cynthia?" I heard the poor girl scurry away, and chuckled to myself. I changed into a short plaid skirt and a different shirt. This one was a t-shirt I'd seen online. It said "Supervision: not as fun as it sounds." It wasn't some concert shirt or a band shirt like Cynthia might have, but it seemed like the kind of thing that might get Jasper's attention. And, that might come in handy. I thought about make up, but I don't need it.

Cynthia, of course, took forever to come down. "If you don't get into my car in the next ten seconds, I'm leaving you!"

I didn't actually stay in the house to see if she heard. I immediately headed out to my car. I was waiting in my car when she finally came running out. I almost burst out laughing when she did. Had that been why she had been outside my room? Cynth had taken a pair of scissors to what I can only presume was her largest pair of jeans, in an effort to make a skirt. It looked ridiculous, and I doubt I would have been comfortable in something that short. And I don't care if anyone looks at me. Cynthia, with her ridiculously pale legs, had always been incredibly self-conscious. She had on white socks that practically blended into her leg. It was hilarious that the only non-black things she owns are those socks.

She finally got to the car, but I decided that it had been more than ten seconds, and started pulling away. She ran along, yanking on the locked door, before stumbling and giving up. I couldn't just leave her though, not tonight, so I stopped the car, and leaned over to open the passenger door.

"Oh, get in." She climbed in rather warily. She needn't have been worried. The trap wasn't here. It was at Jasper's house.

And, what a house! He lived on the outskirts of our stupid little small town, and his family must have been loaded, because to call this a _house_ was an insult. It was a mansion at the end of a long wind driveway that was more of a private road. I could hear music and voices as soon as we got out of the car.

"You know, Cynthia, mom asked me to keep an eye on you tonight."

"Whatever, Alice. Just leave me alone." She turned and stalked off. I did need her to not notice me for a bit, so I let her get away. I would have to mingle with all the miscreants at this party before I could actually have a chance to enact my plan.

Some random jock stopped me before I even got to the door. "Hey, babe-"

Too bad for him no one was around. I cut him off with a knee to the groin, then kicked him in the head when he was doubled over.

Maybe there could be some fun at this party after all. I kicked him once more in the side before walking into the party.

***

There were two different rooms that had been set up as dance floors, on opposite ends of the house, and I mean opposite. One was on the east side of the first floor, while the other was on the third floor, above the kitchen. The kitchen was set up as a bar with lots of mixed drinks, and there were kegs in at least three different rooms.

Honestly, it was probably the best party that had ever been thrown in Forks. If Jasper hadn't been the talk of the high school before this, he certainly would be now.

Around all these people, I couldn't really do everything I would have wanted to, but there was a little fun to be had. Some poor little freshman girl who had been trying to impress her boyfriend had ended up leaving in tears after _someone_ spilled their drink all over her. Just little things like that. It shouldn't have mattered, but these stupid kids all cared about such irrelevant things that you could get to them so easily. I'd finally managed to wander into my real fun that evening, though. Jasper and Cynthia were sitting on a couch talking near one the east dance floor. Neither of them was facing their drinks. Really, no one was paying any attention to what was going on around them. I pulled out the capsules in my pockets, opening them carefully, before walking quickly up to the drinks and dumping one into each.

I wandered back to the kitchen, planning on getting a refill while I waited for my plan to start taking effect. They'd need a bit to finish their drinks. I went to the kitchen, grabbing some Coke from the mixing table. No alcohol for me tonight. I didn't want anything to cause me to be unsteady. I walked back toward the dance floor.

They weren't there. Damn, I'd need to find them. I had about twenty minutes before anything started taking effect, and I wanted to be ready for when it did. I downed my drink while I thought about where they could have ended up. They would have had to head back towards me if they'd gone any direction but the dance floor. It wasn't a sure thing, but I'd check there first before having to search the whole house.

It was weird, actually. The acoustics of this room somehow seemed to contain the sound. Out sound of it, the base was a nice pulse, but inside, you could feel the vibrations shaking you with each beat of the music. My skin seemed to tingle slightly as I brushed against the moving bodies that crowded the room. I wove through, trying to check each corner looking for Jasper and Cynthia. I didn't see them in any dark corner as I danced through the room, enjoying the music more than I had expected to. As I tried to move through the crowd, I felt an arm wrap around me, pulling me back towards someone I couldn't see as we both kept dancing. For some reason, I didn't mind. Of course guys would want to dance with me, of course guys would want me, it only made sense. Through a break in the crowd I spotted Jasper, and remembered what I was trying to do. I shoved through the crowd, moving through them as best I could. When I finally got out of the room, I noticed Jasper looking at me.

He smiled at me, though his eyes seemed to look past me, as if he was losing focus every now and then. "I like your outfit."

For some reason I was glad that he liked it. I threw my arms around his neck pulling him down so I could whisper in his ear. "I don't like yours. Get it off."

He laughed quietly, stumbling a little as I dragged him down. Then he managed to straighten up, pulling me against him, hard. His arms snaked out to pull me even tighter, and I moaned slightly. Before I realized what was happening, he put one arm under my legs and started carrying me.

"Where are we going?" I twisted slightly, trying to press as much of myself against him as I could.

"My bedroom," he whispered back. He headed up to the second floor, before turning away from where I could hear most of the party. We walked down a dark hallway, before turning into a room that I couldn't see any of. Suddenly, Jasper put me down. The floor was cold and wooden, and I immediately tried to wrap myself back around his warmth.

"Stay down," he said. He shoved me for emphasis, and I was so surprised I felt my head smack into the floor.

"Ow! What the hell?" I heard a bolt slide home on the door. I started to stand up as he flipped the lights back on. I blinked for a moment and Jasper walked over to where I was kneeling. I felt his hand tangle in my hair, and I pressed back against him. He felt nice where I'd just bumped it. He tilted my head to look at him.

"Didn't I just say stay down?"

***

White. When he slammed the side of my head into the ground, I saw white. I'd hit my head before, even had to get stitches when we were all in the accident, but that was nothing like the pain as he smacked my head into the floor again.

"Wh-"

"I like your outfit," he said, reaching up my skirt. "But not as much as your sister's. Did you dress her for me?"

He yanked down my underwear. I tried to get up, but my limbs weren't responding right. I managed to start to lift myself up, but then his weight was holding me down.

"Jasper," I managed to finally say a word. He paid no attention though, hiking up my skirt.

"You were really what I wanted all along." I heard his zipper, then felt him slide his jeans down. He was pressed against me, warm and hard and I wanted to scream at part of me that seemed to like him even though I had never even enjoyed masturbating that much. My rage finally seemed to get me speaking again.

"Why are you doing this? Jasper, stop-" His hand clamped around my neck, and I couldn't speak any more. I gulped convulsively, trying to force any air through.

"Did you really think you could drug me?" he demanded, staring into my eyes as my arms began pulling him, hitting him, anything to try to get him away. There wasn't much force behind it though, not as much as I usually had.

"Did you think _I _couldn't tell what you were? You must have never played this with any sort of decent opponent." His knees forced my legs apart, and I wanted to beg him not to, to plead or promise or something, anything to make him stop. He shoved forward, and the pain from him breaking into me made me try to gasp. Instead, I just gagged as his hand kept tight around my throat.

I couldn't let him do this. I couldn't die like this. I tried to twist away, but I couldn't move against him. His long sleeves kept my nails from getting to his skin, and he slapped me, stunning me for a moment.

I'm going to die, like Rose or Cynthia or some stupid slut who didn't have enough brain cells to share with her friend. My vision started to go dark around the edges, my hands holding lightly to Jasper's arm. I was going to die.

But if I didn't, I would kill Jasper Whitlock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Contains mature themes. Let's face it. You're on Twilight fanfiction. This story? It isn't what you are looking for. I was just bored, and have to find ways for my sadistic tendencies to not be too destructive. Anyway, most of you aren't old enough to read this, so just head on back a different direction.**

**Consider yourself warned.**

"No mom, I don't even know what happened. She smiled at me, started to say something, then-" Cynthia cut off. I was either alive, or in hell. I hurt all over, and as I thought about where exactly I hurt most it all came flooding back to me.

"Don't try anything, I know you're awake." That bastard. How the hell had Jasper known? I must have moved, or unconsciously grimaced at the sound of Cynthia's voice. On the other hand, since all I had so far was pain and those two, it might still be hell.

"I don't know, mom. I think someone said she was dropping ex with- yes, ecstasy, mom. Yeah, and then she fell down the stairs." I opened my eyes as I heard her, realizing what was going on. I struggled to sit up, but a hand was pinning my chest. I finally opened my eyes and it didn't do any good until I blinked a few times. Yeah, it was fucking Jasper leaning on me. No, fucking groping me. Where the fuck were my clothes?

"I'm guh-" I coughed, cutting myself off. "I'm going to-"

Jasper stuffed something in my mouth. Small and fuzzy against my already dry tongue, I tried to swallow and ended up gagging.

"Idiot," muttered Jasper, pulling it out and replacing it in my mouth. I recognized the remains of the underwear I had worn to the party as he did, and immediately swung at him. It didn't even phase him. The floor is a shitty place to try to hit people from. Or maybe he did notice, because his free hand calmly started pinching my hand between my thumb and index finger. It didn't even make it hurt that much worse, he was just adding insult to injury. I was going to kill him.

"Mom, Jasper will drive us home, you can check her out in a few minutes." Jasper leaned down until our cheeks touched as Cynthia finished the call.

"I know," he whispered. I shivered as his breath hit my ear and tried to kick him this time.

"Bye mom." She finally snapped the phone shut. She groaned, yanking at her hair, before turning to face us. While she did Jasper pulled my underwear out of my mouth, and tossed it under his bed. God, we were still in the fucking room where he raped me.

"I'm going to kill you!" I shouted as soon as my mouth was working.

"For what?" demanded Cynthia. "He found you fucking some guy in his room, so high that you were blacked out. We spent the last few hours watching you, making sure you didn't die. Jesus, Alice, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

This had to be a fucking joke. I spent my free time making her life a living hell, cutting her, destroying her possessions. I just tried to drug her. And she's asking what is wrong with me like she's the stereotypical concerned sister.

I am still going to kill her, even though that bitch is out of her mind. Or maybe she was in on it and just trying to fuck with me even more somehow.

Whatever, when I got her alone, she was going to feel worse pain than I felt right now, worse than I felt last night when her boyfriend raped me.

Or maybe we could start now, if she wasn't in on it. "Cynthia, Jasper didn't find me here. _He _drugged me and brought me up here. That bastard raped me."

For a second she looked shocked. Jasper didn't, he let me go, lifting his hand up finally, but that fucker looked smug. Finally, Cynthia recovered. "I can't believe you. You torture me every god damn day, you _ruin_ my life, and then tell me that the first person who has been nice to me, who's ever paid any attention to me besides _you_, raped you?"

I nodded. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. I didn't have control of this situation and it was stupid of me to try anything now, when Jasper was clearly in charge. "Why the fuck would you lie to me about that, Alice?"

I couldn't answer her, but she didn't give me the chance anyway. "Stupid. I know you hate me. You're my sister and I ... just fuck it. I'm going home."

She turned and walked out the door, angry and upset, but far more determined than I had ever seen her before.

"Well, toy, I guess it's just you and me." He flung himself onto his bed. I managed to get up to my elbows. Still naked, but what the fuck did it matter. "Don't suppose you'd like to go another round."

Maybe it did. "Fuck you. I'm going to kill you."

"I can't believe you tried to drug me." He practically laughed. "You really had no clue."

"Fuck you and give me my clothes." I finally sat up.

"No, I'm keeping those. Fun little trophies. I already told Cynthia I couldn't find them."

I stared at him. There wasn't anything I could even say. I would go home naked before I would grovel for him. And he knew the rest of it. As soon as his back was turned, I was going to put a knife in it. Assuming I couldn't get a needle full of AIDS.

"You know, I've known Tyler my whole life," he said pleasantly. Cynthia picked that moment to walk back in, decked out in a large green sweat shirt and carrying the rags that she had been wearing last night. I wanted to scream, because right then, it all had finally made sense. The mistake that had started this whole thing off.

"Here," she said, angrly thrusting her clothes at me. "I'm not letting you wear something of his home."

She sat in Jasper's lap as I wiggled into her moronic skirt. The sweat shirt she had on had it beat by half a foot in length. I don't actually know if it covered my ass or not. Maybe it the person looking was taller than me. After that there was only a shirt.

"Where the fuck is you bra? Oh fucking don't-"

"What, Alice? It isn't like it's something you haven't seen before." But she pushed Jasper's hand away.

I seethed. He'd called me toy earlier, and now he was taking mine, right in front of me, mocking me. "Oh, and I gave Jasper my bra."

She giggled. "Kind of a trophy."

* * *

Everything was going wrong.

"I can't believe you would act so irresponsibly." My mother, Mrs. Abigail Brandon, was an idiot. I knew this, I had counted on this for years.

"I always tried to teach you two to respect yourselves." And now, even her idiocy was turned against me. She finally seemed to be running out of steam after lecturing us for what seemed like hours. "Now go change. You're both grounded."

The only thing keeping me on my feet was my burning desire to kill everyone, but I was too tired and too sore to actually do it right now. I struggled upstairs while I heard Cynthia arguing.

"Mom, I didn't even do anything! _I'm _the one that-"

"Are you going to tell me that you didn't do anything while you're wearing nothing but some boy's sweatshirt?"

"Oh my god, I gave my clothes to Alice because she was acting like a slut an-"

"Don't talk about your sister like that." I gritted my teeth. She thought she was safe now, just because Jasper managed to hurt me.

"She lost her clothes mom." She would pay for every little remark, every stupid insinuation. Acting like I was the slut who had hopped onto Jasper as soon as I had laid eyes on him.

"Obviously Alice needs our help right now, Cynthia." I slammed my door, muffling their voices so that I couldn't make out their words if I didn't try, and collapsed onto my bed.

I wanted to kill my mother in that moment even more than usual. And Jasper was actually going to die. My mother would probably be left alive. But Cynthia. I was going to break her. I was going to drive her to gibbering delirium, then slowly cut off every part of her body. Starting with her tongue. Or maybe I should find out what part of her Jasper likes the most and start with that. i heard her coming upstairs. She sounded different than she usually did. The way she walked was springier. And she fucking hummed.

I fell asleep after shucking her stupid rags, dreams of stuffing all of Cynthia's holes full of parts of Jasper that I had cut off of him dancing in my head.

**Author's note: Weird, why would I update this one? Frankly, it is more fun to write. Plus, I've noticed people reading it, even if they always tell me they were rereading something else of mine when I ask what they are looking at. Apparently they don't know I can read their laptop screen from across the room.**

**There is going to be no consistent length to these updates, and no consistent time between them. Motivate me, and they shall come.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning. Turn around. Mature audiences only.**

**I'm warning you, this is not a story you honestly want to read. Certainly not you, boring little Twihard. Go away, read something more appropriate, less fucked up. Both myself and my characters probably hold you in contempt anyway.**

I could feel him pressing into me like he had that night. His hand wrapped around my throat, squeezing, taking my breathe away whether I was enjoying it or not.

Except this time I was on top. This time I was grinding into him and any time I felt like I was going to pass out I could lean back, gulp some air, and have him hit a different place. I was in control. I moved my hips up and down, feeling him stretch me. The only thing keeping me from gasping, moaning was his hand around my neck. I started moving faster, staring at his panting face, his smirking lips and eyes that seemed to be laughing at everything I did.

I started to rock back when his hand suddenly tightened. His other hand latched onto me too, squeezing tighter, trying to break me, snap me. My hands pried at his for a moment, before he lifted me up, and began slamming me back down as he choked me. I shut my eyes, unable to take the extra sense. Even unable to breathe, I gave a little yelping scream every time I smacked into him. My hands fell down to my breasts, pulling and twisting my nipples as I started to shudder. His hands tightened again, and I felt a pop in my neck. My eyes flew open and met the clear blue eyes of my sister Cynthia. He held me against him, groaning slightly, and I felt him begin to twitch inside me, shooting into me. I felt my own muscles start to tremble, convulsing around him. And I rammed the knife in my hand into his chest, pulled it out, and drove it home again. His blood welled up around it, droplets spraying everywhere as I pulled it out and slammed it into him again and again and again. I laid down against his chest as my orgasm subsided, feeling the pumping begin to stop and covering my chest and the side of my face in his blood. I pushed a little puddle on his chest toward my mouth, a small wave that splashed over my nose and tasted salty and metallic and wonderful.

I laughed, sitting up. I was a mess. I licked off my fingers as I stood and felt other fluids of Jasper's start to drip out of me. I caught up some of them but couldn't taste any difference through all the blood.

Suddenly Cynthia was right in front of me, kneeling there with nothing on but a shining black ribbon tied tightly around her neck. She looked at me, her eyes wide and innocent, like she had no idea what had just happened, like she trusted me. I brushed my hand across her cheek, cupping it, and gently lifting her to her feet. I pulled her against me, feeling her body against mine. Her mouth opened willingly to my tongue when I kissed her. She shivered as I ran my hands all over her body, over her back, her breasts, between her thighs and down her crack. I kissed her again, grabbing her hair, and pulling her while our mouths were still connected. I tossed her down onto Jasper's body, but she only looked at me. She didn't even notice the naked corpse she was on. She looked up at me, hurt and confused. I knelt down beside her, stroking her face. She leaned into my hand and seemed to purr.

I grabbed Jasper's penis, and tried to shove it into her, but it was limp at this point. She kept falling over in confusion when I would move too suddenly and not be where she was leaning. I sawed it off, then leaned her forward over Jasper to give me access to what I wanted. She made little breathy noises every time I shoved my fingers into her ass to loosen it up. Finally I shoved in the limp organ. I had to push it in, stuff it inside so that she would close up around it to keep his dick from falling out of her.

She smiled as she licked my fingers clean. I poked the back of her throat so she would rise slightly, and scooted myself between her and Jasper. I took one of his hands, and laid its knuckles against my clit. Then I gently rocked Cynthia against his fingers. She started moaning slightly, quietly cooing my name. I felt around her willing mouth against, gripping her tongue, then pulled her toward me and kissed her as I cut through it. I sucked it into my mouth when I did, sealing my lips around hers and forcing my tongue against the stump that still danced, waiting for me.

All she could make was mewing noises as I shoved it back into her mouth. I felt my muscles getting tense again, closer to the edge, and I began kissing her. I started with the top of her head, and kissed down her face. Her neck and both breasts and then I couldn't kiss farther without moving her and stopping the pressure on my crotch. But the blade that had been cutting along the same path as the kisses, that had slashed open her face and he neck and those pert little breasts and drenched me in blood again, kept going down.

"Alice!" she gasped.

"Alice."

* * *

"Alice!" I snapped awake. "You have to get up soon if you want don't want to walk to school."

I ground my teeth together. The tank top I had slept in was bunched up above my hard nipples, and my underwear had slipped down to my thighs. The dream was worse tonight. It had been so much more fun yesterday when she had screamed and fought. I straightened my clothes. I felt sweaty and sticky, and would have to hurry if I was going to shower and still make it on time for my _mother to take me to school._

For my "fun" at the party, my mother had taken my car away. When she had told me, I had been livid. I hadn't even been able to articulate an argument, because I had been busy refraining from killing her. She was going to die to. Deliberately trying to humiliate me by taking me to school like a child, like I was Cynthia.

I gathered up my clothes for the day, thinking of what I would be making sure to do. I'd want to make sure to be able to move, but still be rather distracting.

I heard someone start peeing as I walked toward the bathroom, and I knew mom was I threw open the door, I found Cynthia, naked, sitting on the toilet. She had planned to take a shower, judging by her moving her towel to the rack closest to the tub and bringing a change of clothes.

"Alice!" she shouted quietly. She instinctively covered up, even after all these years, and immediately stopped pissing.

"Get out. Now." I demanded, putting my clothes on the sink. "Or I'll shove your head in it."

Her eyes flicked to her clothes, and I took a step toward her. She stood up, one hand still covering her boobs while the other went to her crotch. She decided to abandon her clothes and tried to quickly run past me, but I checked her into the sink. I grabbed her hair, standing her up against the wall and slapping her face, back and forth. She started sobbing slightly. "Alice, please."

"This is all your fault," I hissed at her. "Letting the first guy who shows any interest fuck you, like the stupid whore you are."

"Alice, please stop. Please." She slid slowly down the wall.

"You didn't leave when I told you to." I don't make idle threats. She was limp as I grabbed her, pulling her by her head. As her face came over the bowl though, she started to struggle. I punched her ear, knocking her head against the toilet, but she kept fighting. She broke away from my grasp, but didn't have anywhere to run, crumpled on the ground in front of the toilet. I started kicking her chest, wondering what would happen if I cracked a rib or two.

"I can kill you before mom gets up here." I kicked her again as she brought up her hands, whimpering. I kicked her stomach and her pussy as she sobbed. "Put your hands at your sides.'

Trembling, she lowered her guard. I pulled off my panties. God, they were soaking now. I'd become so fucked up since that party. I shoved them in her mouth. She started to spit them out, until I looked into her eyes and she stopped moving. Then I stood up and kicked each of her tits.

"Put your head in the toilet." She was shaking, and I pulled my foot back to kick her again, but she did, climbing up and leaning her head in. I think she stopped with her face not quite touching the water, but it didn't matter. I straddled her head, forcing it down. "I have to go too, Cynth. Don't hog the bathroom."

It felt weird, going with her hair pressed against me, and her head thrashing about. I stood up when I finished, and she came up gasping.

"God, you need to take a shower, Cynthia."

* * *

We both managed to shower like the sharing, loving sisters that we are. But once we were ready, I was furious with her again.

I'd dressed in an outfit that probably looked like I had stolen it from Cynthia. A catholic schoolgirl skirt, enticing but giving me full range o motion, and other than that, it was all black. Black tshirt. Black jacket. Black bra. Black thong. Even black flats.

But _Cynthia..._

She had worn black jeans, of course. But the hoodie she had on wasn't her normal black. No.

It was his hoodie. I seethed as we drove. No one spoke in the car, my mother knowing I was furious with her, and Cynthia knew what she was doing when she choose that outfit. She seemed to puff up almost as we got closer to school. She started to look downright smug as we pulled up. "I'm just going to let you off here, ok girls?"

We were at the intersection she would have had to turn at to get to school. Mother, being in a rush, couldn't brave the car line, and was letting us off half a block early. In the rain.

Cynthia didn't care. "Bye mom."

She fucking bounded from the car, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. I got out slower, and had to _catch up _to Cynthia. It was ridiculous.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you for wearing that?" I demanded when I caught up. _And for making me nearly run to catch up to you._ She shrugged, not even looking at me.

We walked in silence after that, until we got to school grounds. She spotted _him _leaning against a wall and practically skipped up to him. He pushed off when she was nearly there, catching her and pulling her face to him with one hand and shoving the other down her pants.

She was giggling as I got close enough to hear them talking. "I like it. Maybe I should thank her for it."

Cynthia smacked his chest. "You could have just asked me not to wear any, you know."

He pulled her in for more groping and making out.

"I see you wore my hoodie," he said, breaking off the kiss.

"Yeah, I thought you might want it back," said Cynthia. I heard her undo the whole zipper quickly as I walked right behind her.

Jasper snorted. "No, in light of that, I think you can keep it for now."

I turned around to see what he was talking about, and found him making out with her again. As I watched, he turned her slightly, and slid his hand along her shoulder. Her naked breast fell into view, he played with it, pinching her nipple right in front of me.

She'd worn nothing but her pants and that hoodie to school. Slut. And now he was taunting me.

I was going to end up killing someone before this school day ended.


	4. Chapter 4

**There are perfectly normal, acceptable stories on this profile. Things you actually want to read. You want Jasper and Alice angst? Go read We Used to Be Friends, or the Eye of the Storm. I'll update them if more people actually bother to read them. This isn't angst. This is pointless, grotesque violence, people trying to hurt each other every way they can. Go away, there's no reason you should be reading this.**

The day could not go quickly. I could hear people snickering and whispering about me. It wasn't really their fault that they were so stupid. That wouldn't save them, but it was something to think about right before you buried them alive.

Somehow, Rose had found time to try to ask me about the party. And she had kept asking, even after my only answer was to glare at her and think about borrowing the teacher's scissors to use on her.

Finally, lunch rolled around. That did force a short view of Cynthia and Jasper walking into the cafeteria hand in hand, like the little whore hadn't just had his dick in her mouth, but it also let me start _my _plans for the day.

The person I was looking for wasn't in the cafeteria. If he followed his usual schedule, he would actually be arriving in the second floor mens restroom in a few minutes, and I wanted to make sure that everything was how I wanted.

It amused me to no end that the bathrooms at a high school had locks that you could turn if you were inside them. Not just a bolt on each stall. An actual deadbolt on the door in from the hallway. Did they actually want these idiots to reproduce or something?

Some random boy was in there, just finishing up when I walked in. He kept staring at me as he washed his hands, and I was tempted to play with him, but I had more important things to do.

"Move it," I ordered when he lingered in the doorway. He scurried away when he heard my tone. A quick glance at my phone showed that I still had a minute. I threw my bag into the cleanest looking corner of this filthy place, then leaned over the sink to check myself in the mirror.

Fortunately, there weren't any marks left from Jasper's party. My face didn't have any sign of what had happened with my skin just as smooth and unblemished as it had always been. I ran my hand up the back of my thigh. Just as perfect everywhere.

And right then, Tyler walked strode in. I couldn't have picked a more perfect time, with me bent over, partially exposing myself. "Hey, Ty."

I put on one of those stupid smiles that I had seen Rose use so often, making sure I looked even more like a dumb slut. He smiled as I turned towards him. "Alice. I heard you had fun at Jasper's party."

Tyler wasn't the brightest bulb in the strand of Christmas lights. While he towered over me, he was actually kind of short for a guy, and would have been considered a nerd if not for the fact that he was the biggest drug connection on campus.

"I thought maybe I could pay you back a little for that," I said, walking towards him. His grin got wider, and he backed up, until he was against the exit.

"What did you have in mind?" _I know what you have in mind, fucking limp dicked moron._

"Why don't you lock the door?" I asked. I knelt in front of him and started undoing his pants. The lock snicked above me, and I worked my hands around to his ass. I quickly jerked his pants and his boxers down his thighs, leaving him bobbing there in front of me. He certainly looked smaller than Jasper had felt.

God, he actually thought I was interested in him. He probably thought I would put that _thing _in my mouth. The real key idea here had to do with tenses.

He _was _the biggest drug connection on campus. I had decided that he was about to give up that trade, and only work for me now.

He gasped as I brought my hands around to his front. I made sure to have one ball right between my thumb and the middle finger. Then I squeezed.

He gave a little high pitched squeal, and bucked against the door. I stood up. I didn't let go though, I just yank his balls up to, which got a gurgling sound from him.

He swung at me, his palm open, and I had to let go of him to block it, but I just kicked him in the crotch instead. It was a very easy target, all exposed there. Two kicks, and he was writhing on the floor.

"You told Jasper about the drugs I bought from you," I scolded.

"What?" He gasped. The poor little boy was crying, curled up there. God, he just got beat up by the smallest nonasian girl in the school, could he be any more pitiful? "I didn't know."

I kicked him in the back. Maybe I should have worn something with a more rigid pointed toe. "He was buying some too and I just mentioned it!"

"Well," I leaned down to twist his ear. "You shouldn't talk about people behind their backs."

I thought about how to phrase the next part, since he said he didn't have any real idea what had happened. "Jasper pulled a little _prank_ on me at the party, and you're going to help me get him back."

His eyes snapped open at this. "What? No, he's cra- aaaaaahhhh!"

"Tyler," I heard something pop as I twisted his ear. "You shouldn't tell me no."

He panted. "You don't know him. He'll, he'll kill me."

He tried to turn. "_Really _kill me."

It was getting hard to twist, so I just took a pencil out with my other hand and jammed it into his ear. I leaned down so that are faces were nearly touching. "What do you think I'm going to do if you say no."

He looked deliciously panicked, his eyes darting around in panic, trying to think of something to do. Maybe if he wasn't a spineless little bitch he would have done something, but instead he just laid there.

"Tyler." I clasped one of his wrists, pulling slightly. Slowly he let me pull it away from where he was cupping himself. I moved his hand under my skirt. He gasped when his fingers touched my panties. "There are certain advantages to working for me. Things I doubt Jasper can provide."

I took my hands off of him, and used one to pull my thong aside. He gasped again, and pushed two of his fingers into me. God, what a loser. I wondered if he thought his fingers were what was making me wet at all? "Understand?"

He nodded. He was practically drooling. "Say it."

"I'm going to help you get back at Jasper."

I groaned, pushing his fingers away. "No. If you want to touch me, you have to do exactly what I say. Not just with Jasper. With everything."

He nodded, reaching out again. I doubt he really got it. "You understand that I own you?"

His head bobbed up and down even faster. I let his fingers push back into me, sighing a little. "Say it."

"You own me."

I bet he thought his fingers made me cum right then too.

* * *

Tyler had understood exactly what he was allowed to do once he left that bathroom. He was to make sure that I was kept abreast on the drug market, and that any odd requests, or any requests at all from Jasper or Cynthia went through me before anything happened.

I had to admit it was fun, even if it did make me want to take a shower immediately. I probably would want to anytime that little idiot was anywhere near me.

On the other hand, I could take a shower immediately, because I also had the puke drive me home. If I waited for my mother it would have taken hours, and I was damned if I was going to ask someone to give me a ride. Order, fine, but asking, fuck that.

Plus my own fingers, and better fantasies awaited there in the shower. I could shut my eyes and think about those nice dreams that I kept having about Jasper and Cynthia, and what I would do to them, as the water washed away the filth of all those idiots at school.

My eyes snapped open as I heard the shower curtain being thrown back, but it was too late by then. I'd let myself be distracted and couldn't get my hands up in time to do anything. A towel wound suddenly around my face. As I tried to grab it, it yanked. I tipped straight over the side of the tub, pivoting slightly, and my head smacked against the tiles.

My hands slipped on the tile, and my legs couldn't find the floor, as the towel pulled away to reveal Jasper's smiling face above mine. His mouth pressed against mine, shoving my head down, hard, right on the spot that had just hit the ground. My head rung, and I moaned while yanking at his hair to try to pull him back. I felt his tongue in my mouth, caressing my own, and I snapped my teeth shut. I wasn't quick enough though, and he just chuckled, pulling back. My hands fell limply without his hair to yank at.

"You know, this is really fun. Fucking your sister into oblivion and then coming and playing with you."

I got my hands under me finally, but Jasper pushed me back down easily. "Don't get up. That's a nasty blow to the head you got when you slipped in the shower."

His fingers pressed into the spot, and it was all I could do not to make a noise. He waved them in front of me after he did. "Look, you're bleeding."

He smiled as he sucked my blood off of his fingers. "You're just the sexiest thing ever, Toy. How can you keep your hands off yourself?"

I glared back at him in response. His foot drew back. "I wasn't kidding. Start playing with yourself, Toy."

I didn't move, and his foot smacked into my head. I squeezed my eyes together, everything was blurred anyhow, and I felt a few tears escape. His hands grabbed mine and forced them between my legs, shoving my fingers and his inside of me. "Are you enjoying this as much as I am, Toy?"

I gasped as his breath hit my ears, his tongue flicking out, touching me slightly. He licked along my cheeks, kissing away my tears, and planting a light kiss on each eye lid as I twitched, utterly confused and exhausted, my head screaming in pain.

I don't know how long I laid there, feeling head and other parts of me pulsing, but when I opened my eyes again he was gone. I snatched my hands away. God, what the fuck was wrong with me? Why did I think I would be any safer here? _Cynthia _would let him into the house whenever he wanted.

There was a small puddle of blood when I finally struggled up. But I was too exhausted to do anything. My head was still screaming, and I just wanted to sleep. No, I needed to think, but I just went to my room and collapsed into bed.

_Cynthia could clean up that mess. I'd make her lick it up._


	5. Chapter 5

**If you are still reading this, I can only conclude that you are some masochistic Twi-girl with vaguely bisexual or lesbian tendencies. Or one of my friends in real life (those aren't mutually exclusive, you two). None of this is appropriate for children, or adults, or at all, really. Why are you reading it? Maybe you should read "Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality." It's a lark, and not gratuitous violence.**

**As a side note, swallowing blood in real life will almost certainly make you vomit, if done in any real quantity.**

Someone was going to have a worse day than I was.

Mom had come home to find me passed out naked on my bed and blood on the floor of the bathroom. Apparently even morons could figure out what that probably meant, and I had been roused awake by that bitch to get dragged to the doctor's office.

Well, first she forced me into sweat pants and a hoodie, as if I couldn't dress myself. If she had just given me a moment to collect my thoughts, I wouldn't want to cut her into little pieces more than I usually did.

Then we had to spend an hour surrounded by the teaming mass of diseased idiots in the emergency room, just so some asshole could tell us stuff we already knew. I was a little woozy, but fine.

And then Mom decided to ignore what he said anyway!

"I know the doctor said it was ok if you sleep, but I think we should just keep an eye on you for a few hour, Alice. Just to be sure."

I was going to rip out her hair if she tried to sit there by my bed all night. "Mom, if I was going to slip into a coma, I would have already. Or the god damn _doctor _would have said something!"

She tutted. "Alice, don't talk like that. I'm just being cautious."

Curiosity may have killed the cat, but the exact opposite was about to get that bitch disemboweled. "Are you just going to sit there and keep me awake all night?"

"Well, I thought it would be a good chance for us to talk about-"

"Oh my god, put Cynthia in here to keep me awake. I am not talking about that." She seemed to size me up for a minute, while I glared back. Finally, she sighed and left the room.

"What!" Cynthia cried from her room. I had a harder time hearing the next part of the argument, but I could figure out what it was about. I hopped out of bed, swaying slightly as pain shot through my head. There had to be something around for this. I began digging through my dresser. One drawer simply held miscellaneous shit. Like flashlights, batteries, tape, and among other things, needle nose pliers.

I quickly climbed back into my bed, as I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I closed my eyes, wincing slightly as my head hit the pillow, but I still had the pliers in my hand as I pretended to sleep.

Cynthia grumbled as she came in.

"Alice." I didn't move.

"Alice," she hissed again. I heard her feet walking quickly, closer to my bed, and she shook me slightly.

I groaned, turning over, and moved my mouth like I was trying to say something in my sleep. I felt the bed shift slightly as she leaned on it, and opened my eyes to find her hair waving right above me, as she tried to listen.

_Perfect._

My hands shot out, one grabbing her hair, and the other jabbing the pliers between her lips. Fortunately for _her, _she had not been pressing her teeth together, so I ended up with the pliers yanking out her tongue for me to look at.

"Mom wants me to stay awake, Cynthia." I squeezed harder, and she made some little screaming noise with her throat. Not loud enough to attract attention. Just loud enough for me. "What do you think I should do to stay up?"

She started shaking her head_. _I jerked her towards me by her tongue, bringing her around so that we were face to face. "Are you telling me 'no,' slut?"

She started to shake her head, but just squealed again instead when I pulled on her tongue. I looked her over quickly. "Take off your pants and lie on your back."

I crawled out from under the covers as she did, giving her space to lay. I would have had her strip all the way, but I didn't want to let go of her tongue yet. Getting upright again made my head throb, but I needed to grab some somethings. I leaned away, pulling her tongue farther as I rummaged through the drawer on my night stand. After a moment, I came up with a knife. Not my favorite one, but it would work for now.

I pushed the blade out with my thumb. "You know Cynthia, I don't think you should be so much more modest at home than you are in public."

I took the knife and pressed it between her legs. "Take your shirt off."

"A-" I drove it in harder.

"And don't talk, Cynth." She started to sit up, and I jabbed her in the stomach with the pliers. She got the message and stayed laying down as she took her shirt off. As she pulled it over her head, I noticed a lighter color against the black of her shirt.

"What's this?" Dropping the pliers, I grabbed it, turning the color towards me. There was a ring, splotches sort of, of skin colored pigment. I grinned, and my hand immediately went to her throat. I dragged my nails along her neck, and rather than leaving behind angry red marks, the area they left was blues and greens. I also was left with a bunch of foundation under my fingers. I squeezed her neck, and Cynthia winced more than she usually might have after years of my abuse.

"Is Jasper a little rough on you?" I stuck my fingers into her mouth. "Clean off the make up."

Playing like that with _my _toy, was he? I would show him. She would be in so much pain tomorrow that she wouldn't want him to lay a hand on her. I pinched my nails into her tongue, pulling it out again. Good enough place to start. She saw me bring the knife up, and started struggling.

"Alith. Alith. Alith!" Her eyes were wide, terrified, and her hands kept twitching towards me, not sure whether to fight or keep as still as possible. Her tongue thinned out, as she tried to pull it away.

"No more noise, or it'll be forked come tomorrow morning." She stopped moving then, and seemed to concentrate on just breathing. A tiny cry escaped her, as I dug the knife into the middle of her tongue. Her eyes were shut, and I put my head right by hers.

"Just imagine it's Jasper doing it," I whispered. Blood welled up around the tip of the blade, and I wiggled it around. She shook, twitching each time I changed the direction I was twisting it. "I bet you would love it if Jasper was doing this."

She shook again at his name. Bitch. I angrily stuffed the knife blade first into her mouth, and picked up the pliers again. I took her left nipple in them and started squeezing, watching it flatten. She squealed, but it cut off when I covered her mouth with my other hand, pushing the knife against the back of her throat. I twisted her nipple around, going in a full circle. She started crying then, with her eyes pressed closed. It just leaked out of the sides, drip drip drip. I let that nipple go, and she gasped, then gagged immediately after. It was a dark purple in some places, rather than the usual pinker shade it normally had. A few spots were simply blood red, and I thought about cutting them open to let it drip out. I spotted a drop of blood on one side, and licked it off. She shuddered at that too.

Cynthia gagged a little, apparently she likes swallowing so much she couldn't stop herself. With a knife there though, it just made her throat convulse. She started to move her hands up, but I quickly straddled her, planting my knees on her elbows. She tried to turn her head, but my hands were there, holding it straight up towards the ceiling. Her eyes were open now, searching frantically, for a way out, something to help, and all she had to look at was my smiling face as the blood from her tongue kept filling up her mouth.

She made a little gurgling noise, and her mouth moved like she was trying to beg me for help, but I just sat there pinning her down. She started kicking, flopping around, and I really had to lean on her head to keep it still. A tiny, watery shriek managed to escape her mouth. Her frantic legs started smack against the mattress, and the little whore managed to dislodge me from one of her arms for a moment. Her hand frantically flew to her face, pulling out the knife and throwing it onto the floor. She gagged and coughed a few more times, and a little mist of blood, tiny little pellets ended up on both our faces from me leaning in to watch her.

As she tried to swallow the last of the blood between gasps, I fastened my mouth to hers. For some reason I liked that sticky, rusty seeming flavor that her blood had. Did Jasper have quite as tasty of blood? She squealed into my mouth again, trying to push me off of her, as I sucked at the blood in her mouth. She tried to push me off, but after what she had just been through, she seemed too exhausted to put up much of a struggle. After a moment, she seemed to realize what I was doing, and pushed her tongue into my mouth. She whimpered as I dragged my teeth over the sore I had made, making sure it didn't close up yet.

I finally pulled back. "You know, you're delicious, Cynth."

She had stopped crying, and was just staring at the ceiling as I hovered over her. I poked her cheek, and she didn't react at all. A flick on the nipple that I had abused a moment ago also was met with no response. She was still breathing, still alive. She just seemed to not be responding to anything.

I slapped her face. I did it again, harder. Her body rocked slightly to the side, but she stayed rigidly in the same position. I lifted up her arm, and she resisted some, not much, and let it fall down in exactly the same place.

"Cynthia?" No answer, of course. I went and retrieve my knife. I placed the point of it right below her uninjured nipple. "If you don't respond, I'm going to cut your nipple off."

I didn't really plan to, I quite enjoyed having her be complete and intact every time we started playing. She'd be so boring if she was nothing but scar tissue. But when she didn't move or respond at all, I started pushing the knife in. "Are you even aware of anything, in your little brain dead state, Cynthia-slut?"

My knife was stretching the skin at the other side of her breast now, and I poked at it, making the skin tighter so that it would stab through. Cynthia still didn't stir. I sighed, pulling out the knife. Her blood came out just as quickly, and it seemed a shame to waste something quite so tasty, or to let it mess up my bed. I licked up one escaping bead, then fastened my mouth over both sides of the wound, sucking lightly. I felt around them with my tongue, the taste was just as good as before, better maybe.

Cynthia gave a slight twitch under me, and suddenly I felt her hands in my hair. She moaned, and I bit down. Her hands tensed, pulling me against her tighter, while mine went to her other side, and rolled her out of my bed.

She hit the floor with a thunk, and sat up with a confused, glassy look. "Get out of my room."

She was shaky as she stood, but managed to scamper out quickly enough.


End file.
